Unfaithful
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: But there's depression in my soul, and sometimes, I feel like 'doing wrong' really likes my company. Let me explain. I really like Stitch, but recently I haven't been exactly faithful to him. Angel's unfaithful to Stitch.


UNFAITHFUL

A/N: This is what happens when you listen to Rihanna on repeat…

Angel's P.O.V:

Welcome to the story of my life. I'm 624, or as Lilo named me, Angel. But to be honest, my name is very misleading. I live on the island of Kauai with the other experiments my creator made, and I'm dating 626, named Stitch. So I should be happy right? I'm living in paradise; I have a very loving boyfriend, and lots of friends. I should have all that I want.

But there's depression in my soul, and sometimes, I feel like 'doing wrong' really likes my company. Let me explain. I really like Stitch, but recently I haven't been exactly faithful to him. There was this other guy called 623…Reuben. He's the galley officer of Captain Gantu, and I must admit, he really knows his way around the kitchen.

Well, don't get me wrong, I really love Stitch. It's like the reason the rivers flow, or why the sky's blue.

But as I'm walking to Reuben's again right know, I have to admit that to Stitch, I really can't stay faithful. And he _knows_. I saw it in his eyes when I left. He knows I'm cheating on him; chances are he knows exactly who sparked that flame in my eyes recently. And it isn't him.

This morning was a good example.

I was getting ready for the day ahead when he came in. Stitch just walked over and said: "You got any plans today?" His English has gotten better. "Yeah, sorry bugeebu. It's just me and some of the girls." That was a lie I didn't need to tell.

"You're gonna be late out again, are you?" I simply nodded. "I'll be back soon. I promise." Stitch sighed, and kissed my cheek. He didn't want to let me go. We both knew very well where I was going.

"You'll be okay, on your own?" I asked. I knew I was hurting him, and it was selfish to let this go on. But I find myself unable to let go. He nodded. "Yeah, Lilo will need somebody to talk to." I smiled at the thought of the raven haired girl. At least he had somebody to ease his pain. But this still felt so wrong.

And now, where I am in Reuben's arms, I knew that I had to break it off with Stitch. He didn't deserve the pain I put him in. When I left everyday, I saw the pain in his eyes. I didn't want to do this anymore. I don't wanna be the reason there's sadness in his eyes. I might as well pull the trigger; we both saw this coming for far too long. I was killing him. I don't wanna be the murderer who killed 626 emotionally.

"Reuben, I've got to go." "Already?" He asked, whining. I slapped his arm softly. Men. "I won't be gone long. I just need to check something." "Okay." Reuben removed his arms form around me.

Normal P.O.V:

Stitch looked at the sleeping Lilo in his arms. He had heard the door open a few minutes ago, heard it shut again, and heard Angel crossing the floor. She left again a few minutes later. He knew what it meant, although he didn't see her.

"Lilo…"

The girl in his arms opened her eyes. "Yes, Stitch?" She met his eyes. He sighed. "I need to go check something in the kitchen." "Okay, just don't be long." Stitch smiled at her. "I promise."

Sure enough, a note was on the table. He picked it up and scanned it, but already knew what it was. Then, sighing again, he left the kitchen, only stopping to mutter two words under his breath: "Goodbye, Angel."

_Stitch, _

_I have a feeling you already knew this, but I was cheating on you with Reuben. It has reached a time that I can't take it anymore. You deserve to spend you time with some one better than me. _

_I'm sorry for all this, but I will not harm you anymore. You did have an idea, and I'm pretty sure you knew it was Reuben I was seeing. Thank you for the year together tough. _

_You know I'm not a murderer, _

_Angel. _

A/N: I know it's short. This was based on Rihanna's song "Unfaithful". Just to make up for the shortness, here are the lyrics to the song.

**"Unfaithful"**

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah


End file.
